Czar
Czar is a small, silver-and-white Moscow tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. Personality Czar is just about the most closed off cat to ever exist. Should he be around someone he doesn't know, he'd act as cold as ice, curling in on himself to appear even smaller than he usually is. He'd spend most of his time glaring at the strangers until they left, and he would rarely speak unless he had to - and if he did, it would most likely be some kind of insult. It would take only the most persistent of cats to break through is shell, as he is very slow to trust. Cats who don't have thick skins or don't have patience wouldn't be able to get through to Czar. He also has a tendency to test his limits - while he's not one to break the rules (at least, not often), he is one to find out how far he can go without breaking the rules without getting in trouble. He's constantly reading the cats around him, trying to push their buttons and pester them in the best way possible, but also carefully making sure that he doesn't go too far. He tends to act as imperfect as he can as often as he can - slouching his posture, acting a bit more gruff or crass than necessary, and just being a bit of a wild child in general (in fact, he seems to live by the phrase "stay wild, moon child", as he's a bit of an insomniac and enjoys being awake more at night than he does during the day) - though, he'll always make sure that he at least looks somewhat presentable, as he doesn't want to look like he just got dragged through a bramble bush backwards, then got tossed into a thorn bush he had to fight his way out of. However, when he's scared or stressed or on edge for whatever reason, he'll revert into his persona of attempting to be perfect at all times; back straight, head high, behavior in check, his usual language toned down into something more formal sounding. He tends to think that his persona can solve all of his problems - in a way, it's a bit like disassociating for him - although really all that it does is cause concern. Czar has a habit of zoning out often; most of the time, he has to force himself to pay attention to everything that's happening around him. He tends to lose himself in his mind when nothing's going on, when a cat's speaking to him, when something important is going on that he knows he should pay attention to... zoning out is probably his worst problem. He also occasionally has problems with sitting still, as he wants to be able to move around and do things but he knows that he can't at that time - but he does want to, and it almost feels like a physical ache the longer he has to stay in one place. He also has a case of protectiveness - specifically, when it comes to his sister. He tends to just call her Moscow, but when he can spot a personality or is told which one she's in then he'll start calling her by that name instead. Anything that he deems as a threat to her is something that immediately becomes a problem, and he would make sure to get rid of it however he can - he'd prefer not to kill anything unless it's a last resort, but if he has to pack up and move or threaten another cat away then he'll be more than happy to do so. He also wants to make sure that his sister has anything that would make her happy, spending hours going out to find a particular piece of prey or bringing back something that he thinks she would like, or anything else to make her happy. Czar is aware that he's gay - he's simply locked that fact in a box and doesn't acknowledge it, assuming that romance will never come to him. Whenever he sees a tom he finds attractive he curses himself, hissing and spitting at that cat and refusing to acknowledge him or his feelings. Should things start to become more serious, he would panic at having to face his sexuality once more - but, should he find himself with a persistent and stubborn cat with thick enough skin to get used to his abrasive nature, then he'd eventually warm up to them and, inevitably, his sexuality. History To put it lightly, Czar had a bad upbringing. Raised by parents and twolegs that demanded perfection - that, or face his death. He immediately buckled under the pressure put on him, acting exactly as his parents and owners wanted him to. He was, essentially, the perfect son. His sister, Rosa, was angry with him for buckling so easily, and constantly put up fights. She acted improper in general - throwing tantrums, showing off her temper, breaking things. She didn't last long, and killed when she was three moons old. His brother Bobby lasted longer; his rebellion was subtler, slipping subtle insults into his speech and knocking things off of shelves and claiming they were accidents. He was killed when they were five moons, a few days before his younger siblings were born. Darya and Viktor both died - Viktor of illness, Darya of her own rebellion. When he was fifteen moons old, Moscow proposed an escape; though he knew it was wrong, something in him was begging him to say yes, so he did, abandoning his old, proper personality (for the most part) when he left. Moodboard Character Link!